The invention relates to a folding device comprising at least one transverse folding part which is supplied and discharged by feed tapes and is in the form of a buckle folder with a buckle passage flanked by two outer rolls cooperating with a center roll with the formation of feed nips, such buckle folder having a set of tapes running through it over the center roll.
An arrangement of this sort is described in the German patent application No. P 3,520,965, in which the buckle folder device is not able to be put out of operation. The products running through the buckle folder are therefore necessarily transversely folded. Although in this earlier device there is an exit branch conveyor means extending from the tape conveyor feeding a second buckle folder so that the products may be delivered after only being folded once, there is frequently a desire to deliver products, which have been folded only once, at a position coming after the second transverse folder means. This is not possible with the known device.